


不一样

by BinRock



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinRock/pseuds/BinRock
Summary: 杰森·陶德的出走实在是太过出乎意料，毕竟这个时候，一切都和过去不一样了。





	不一样

迪克·格雷森有天早上醒来，发现自己躺在客厅地板上，只穿着条内裤，闹钟隔着一堵墙在卧室里大喊大叫，像是出了什么急事。他是那种对事事都相当上心的人，每一样工作他不但做得负责，而且做得高兴，这也难免对他造成极大的消耗。日复一日的夜巡过后，他愈发觉得疲劳，常常脱了制服便急着闭眼躺下，连电子隐形眼镜也顾不上取。他的角膜早由于这点发过了几回炎，可他仍旧时常会忘记。这天也一样，他睁开眼，日光从拉下的百叶窗透过来，在天花板上映出了层叠的波纹，让他想起某张不知在哪见过的专辑封面。一个半透明的蓝色方框把天花板上阳光的纹路有模有样地围了起来，在那方框的左上角，一条两小时前杰森·陶德发来的信息也跟着跳了出来：

“走了。”

他开始将它理解为昨晚夜巡过后的告别——红头罩不请自来，没有表现出任何异样，虽然偶尔还要和他斗上几句嘴，但最后都会选择默默妥协。可仅仅过了一秒钟，他就不再那么想了——我们总说“他的头脑里闪电般划过一个念头”——他猛地坐起身，抓过一旁地板上的耳机，连接进公共通讯频道。

“布鲁斯，我收到一条消息。”

通常，那头总会安静一会儿，但这次回应几乎在他话音落下的一刻就响起来了。“我知道。”

红头罩可能这样发消息给他，或者红罗宾，但蝙蝠侠不会享有这样的待遇。他不清楚蝙蝠侠那话的意思是他先才通过某种他才知道的方式探得了消息，还是远在更久之前，他就看到了这一天的来临。

“我试过定位他的位置了，”红罗宾的声音很快出现，“他最后出现在地面上的地点可能是唐人街。”

“在地面上？”

“然后他的位置便掉到了狄克逊海港六十五英尺之下。他大概把通讯器扔了。”

“他又怎么了？”一个新声音嘟哝起来。是罗宾。

“我在一家中餐馆门面外的监控录像里找到了这个。”红罗宾传输来一张图像。画面里的街道上下着夜雨，地面上树影斑驳，而最为阴暗的右下角闪过了一个人形。从他唯一那点暴露在光下的身躯看，他身上的无袖夹克是红色的。

“我没见过这套制服。”他说。

“我们谁也没见过，”红罗宾说，“但那很可能是他。”

他几乎是从地上蹦了起来，四处张望寻找他昨晚脱掉的制服。“我很快就过来，”他说，“哥谭现在有什么情况吗？”

这一回，安静来得突如其然。他惊疑了一下才意识到自己那话里有什么意思，急促地吸了口气。那口钻进他肺里的空气让他恐慌。

“没有。我在监测。”蝙蝠女孩回答了他。

“好极了。”罗宾的声音听起来没好气，“我还以为现在和过去不一样了。”

他穿起制服，胡乱套了通常的衣裤在外面便从窗台上跳了出去，也顾不得有没有人看见。布鲁德海文日光灿烂的街道上不久便驶过一架机车，它火急火燎地往前冲去，留下一串惹人烦躁的低吼，路人要么被吓得趔趄一步，要么就干脆大声指责起驾驶员和不理正事的交警来。

路上，那个昏暗的身影开始持续折磨他的心神：每当他记起往日一幕有杰森·陶德的画面，那幽灵便会跟着在其中出现，这一回从角落默默地穿过，下一回却可能猛然跳到正前方来，把原本的杰森·陶德整个挡住。于是回忆变得比这身影更加模糊不清，场景、人物、言行通通融入了意识的混沌，沦为这身影的背景板。他只好克制自己尽量少去主动回忆那些事情，可这身影永远找得准时机幽幽卷土重来。仿佛就连杰森·陶德曾经的死亡，他们过去想起杰森·陶德时绕不开的石碑，这会儿也被它挡在后面了。

他和杰森·陶德的关系如今并不差，甚至某些方面亲密得过了头。当他注意到这个曾经离家万里的兄弟在试图一步步朝他们走来时，他就总是顺手拉他一把。诚然，他有时候觉得自己把他拉得太近了点，但他很快就能消化掉那块小小的困扰的硬核，就像他对人生里其他或大或小的硬核所做的一样。还有时候，他还能从内心深处感受到一些隐秘的自豪和幸福。

到了哥谭，他和其他人在蝙蝠洞里见了面。所有人都像晚上工作那样穿着制服，只有他一人还没来得及脱下便衣，变成夜翼。硕大的电子屏幕上此时布满了和杰森·陶德有关的照片和录像，那张让他心神不宁的截图就居于正中央。他别开眼，想去打量其他繁杂的画面，忽然注意到有一张被遮挡了三分之一的大合照。那是他们在杰森·陶德二十三岁生日聚餐上拍下来的。不需要指挥编排，他们就自然地在镜头前找定位置排好，手臂无意中向身边人靠去，如同漫长的时间中逐渐缠绕在一起的树根。现在，他面前人们的站位竟也和那张照片有着惊人的相似。

“我们就不该相信他。”罗宾说。

“罗宾。”

“很显然，他一直是装的。他迟早要背叛我们。”

“理论上来说，我们之中谁都有可能背叛其他人。”红罗宾说。

“你在为他说好话？”

“我只是觉得你过于刻薄。”

“别太早下定结论。”迪克打断他们。

“我同意。”蝙蝠女孩说，“现在和过去不一样了。”

“那能是为什么？”罗宾问，“父亲？为什么你不说话？”

他们看向同一个方向——蝙蝠侠还站在那张办公椅边上，一手扶着控制台，抬头凝视着屏幕上的照片。谁也不知道他在看哪一张。

那天晚上，距离哥谭电站五公里外的公路上发生了一起爆炸。蝙蝠侠和罗宾第一时间赶去了现场，而夜翼那时被派到老城区处理突发的入室绑架。这种事几乎每周都有，但他不会认为它平常，对他而言，什么都很重要。他的工作又一次完成得很顺利，和那位绑架犯达成协议简直轻易得有点过头，警察们甚至到最后也不明白这人到底为什么非得犯事，帮他把警车后座的车门关上的人都觉得他有点可怜。夜翼避开记者和人群，重新回到楼宇之上，这时他的眼前跳出一条红罗宾发来的私人消息，写着“不是他”。他松了口气，又忽然醒悟，红罗宾应该还知道些别的什么，红头罩与其私交不错，也许会透露更多。可他没来得及开口发问，红罗宾的新消息就来了：“你清楚这是怎么一回事吗？”

他按在耳机上的手指停留了好一会儿。他听到自己心中发出了一声叹息。

“好，我知道了。”红罗宾又写道。

红头罩就这样不可思议地和他们断开了联系。一想到那一场哥谭远郊的爆炸，他总隐隐感到一些失望，但更多的是困惑。如果红头罩就此发起叛变，在他们周围掀起新一轮猩红的风暴，那问题尚且还算清晰简洁，因为所有人意识的丛林深处都布置着那样一条绊线，若有谁踩上了它，他们立即就能警觉起来，调整状态，严肃应对。可红头罩的消失并非如此，是像诗里写的那样，“不是嘭的一响，而是嘘的一声”。

他隔天就到哥谭上东城杰森·陶德的公寓去看过。红头罩的每一个安全屋他们都已经搜查过，他最喜欢的枪都还安安稳稳地躺在保险柜里。那辆他总骑的机车被人偷走了，他们在一条偏巷找到它时，几个小孩已经卸掉了它的后轮胎。那间公寓和其他安全屋不同，它仅仅是一间普通人的公寓，杰森·陶德给自己放假时就会去那儿住。他不在那儿储藏枪支弹药和秘密文件，那里只有他成打的摇滚乐队T恤和专辑。迪克·格雷森有那间公寓的备用钥匙，直到现在，他开门时也一眼就能看见墙上用衣架挂着的印有涅槃乐队笑脸的T恤，杰森·陶德经常在公寓里穿它。哪怕是平常时分，他也从来不把那些私人爱好的文化衫穿出门。走出大门后，他身上的短衫便被滤掉所有花色，白得空空如也，衬上他那张脸上不近人情的神色，没有陌生人喜欢多瞧他一眼。

那天下午，他坐在杰森·陶德的沙发上望着那件T恤出神的时候，耳机里忽然冒出了卡珊德拉·该隐的声音。“真的吗？”

“卡西？”

“他答应过我。”卡珊德拉继续说，声音很小，“哥谭有一家冰淇淋店。”

“噢，抱歉……我也不明白。”

“我以为下个星期就可以。”

“我们还在想办法找他。”

“迪克？”另一个声音又响起来，那来自和史蒂芬妮·布朗的通话频道，“我现在才知道那事。提姆说他不清楚，你呢？你怎么样？”

“我还好。”他一下有点反应不过来，“但我也不知道这是怎么回事。”

“迪克？”卡珊德拉疑惑地问。她不知道迪克在和谁说话。

“嘿。”这回是第三个声音了，“迪克，我刚刚得知杰森……那是真的？他就那样走了？”

“天，海伦娜——”迪克想倒进沙发，却动弹不得，他的脑子现在更乱了，“你们介意到一个频道来吗？我先整理一下头绪。”

后来才得知消息的人们这时竟然一块找到了他，此起彼伏的声音冲得他有些手足无措。但很快他就定了神，冷静地和耳机那头的人们交代当下的情形。他们没再多提什么问题为难他，可他自己越讲却越是不解，杰森·陶德的出走实在是太过出乎意料，毕竟这个时候，一切都和过去不一样了。红头罩不再是害群之马，杰森·陶德也一样。他们那个无形而紧密连结的家庭补上了残缺的一块拼图，前所未有地完整起来。杰森对大部分事物都表现得非常抗拒，他早就习惯了。要了解一个人，不能只关注其表面，谁都懂这道理。

他试图去联系过罗伊·哈珀，可人还没联系到，罗伊·哈珀就死了。日常成山高的事务还压在他们头顶，挤缩少得可怜的时间。他们寻找的工作逐渐开始处于原地踏步的情境。蝙蝠侠看上去有他自己的计划——他不是在执行计划，就是在去执行计划的路上。只是他从来不说。

曾经长期处在红头罩阴霾之下的哥谭黑帮不久同样得知了这一事实，夜间的抢劫和贩毒活动幸灾乐祸地猖狂起来，给他们添了不少麻烦。他好几个晚上都从布鲁德海文急匆匆赶来支援，达米安·韦恩有一回打来电话把他叫起床时，听筒里还正传来惊心动魄的枪声。他从没觉得有哪一个星期像这个星期一样累人。等到那些黑帮吃到苦头，窸窸窣窣地退缩回巢穴，提姆·德雷克告知他，他们找到了红头罩在哥谭的一处秘密安全屋。“还是没什么线索，”提姆说，“但他那天晚上极有可能去过那儿。你可以去看看。”

“好，我会抽时间。”那时他筋疲力尽地躺在床上，闭着眼睛说。

“迪克，”提姆突然问，“你难过吗？”

“……我说不出。”他想了想，回答道。他现在太累了，不知道还能想些什么。

“我还是觉得——”提姆停顿了一下，“我们曾经承诺过互不隐瞒。”

“没错。”

“可还是变成这样了。”

“没错。”

“你也对我们撒过谎，”提姆说，“他显然也撒谎了。不，事实上……我们都撒过谎。”

“是啊。”他把右手手臂搭在眼睛上，“我们都撒谎了。”

“这讽刺吗？”

“不，提姆，我想……也许那很正常。我们躲不了。”

提姆没再说话。

他得继续睡一觉，明天白天在警局还有得是工作让他忙。还是个孩子的时候，他精力充沛得无法理解午休的意义，整日在庄园中畅游，好像把那栋古老又沉寂的建筑也感染得生机勃勃，发出愉悦的笑声。闹钟在他耳边响起时，他睁眼见到卧室的黄窗帘来来回回摆动，睡意朦胧中，他有一刻还以为那是以前罗宾的披风，而罗宾蹲在窗台上，正要跳到阳光里去。

晚上完成了常规的巡逻，他便又骑车去了哥谭。最近那条路他走了太多回了。提姆发给他的坐标在上西城，离他们发现那个浑浊身影的地方并不远，他赶到那条街时，甚至意外那一带很热闹。即使在深夜，街上的路灯和霓虹招牌依然把整条路照得亮亮堂堂，几乎让人有些眼花。精心打扮过的女人还在路上徘徊，几个流浪汉躺在紧闭的店门屋檐下打着呼噜。嘈杂的人声充斥在空气中，路上的人却辨不出那声音究竟是从哪一扇窗户里冒出来的。也许当晚红头罩从屋子里出来的时候，这里的哪个女人还朝他笑过。

他攀上被弃用的太平梯，来到目标的窗户面前，正准备撬窗，那扇玻璃却轻轻一推便打开了。他吃了一惊，但低头一看便释然：窗台上现在还留着什么人鞋底粘上的泥土。早先肯定有人来过，没准他已经是最后一位了。不知为何，他情不自禁地微笑了一下，这才跳进房间，越过了那张窗下的单人床，落到地上。

街上的光从窗户照进来，勉强让他看得清周围。目测来看，他再走四五步路便能到大门面前。他的左手边靠墙立着一个木柜，电子锁已被解开，柜门虚掩。右前方的屋子角落挂着张防水布，后面应该是个简易的浴室。那张床对面的墙上贴着一张哥谭地图，上面用图钉钉着人像和剪下的报纸新闻，地图的左上角已经被从人从墙上扯下来，但那人可能太过慌张，差点把地图撕坏了，只好停手，让那一角在空中吊着。地图下的长桌上凌乱地摆着拆掉一半的枪支和复杂的零件，以及一个留着干涸的肉酱意面的盘子。他走过去，留意到桌上的零件中有把反光的叉子。那把叉子的位置和盘子隔得太远，显然是掉到了地上，后来才被人捡起来。

杰森·陶德走得很匆忙。几乎像是意面刚吃到一半，他便突然起意决定离开了。迪克·格雷森不知道他记得擦擦嘴没有。

他又观察了一圈周围。这间屋子和他们的安全屋没什么两样，非要说不同，那就是有点太小了，差不多等于一间大号的船舱。提姆说得没错，这里也找不到线索。只是他不明白，为何杰森·陶德要把这样一间平平无奇的安全屋保密。

他回头，看到床上摊着件杰森的夹克衫。他发现那件夹克衫上竟然也有脚印。那多半是达米安的杰作。这让他有点哭笑不得，放在平常，要是有人没洗脚踩上杰森·陶德的床，这人大概也会火冒三丈。他又看了看窗台上的两个半截的脚印，推断出它们又来自另一个人。这时，他想到了什么，启动隐形眼镜的扫描程序，把整个房间环视了一遍。

扫描结果让他险些想后退一步，那张床拦住了他。脚印并不只留在窗台和夹克衫上——整间屋子里全都是脚印。它们密密匝匝地印满整个地面，填足每个角落，一层叠着一层，组成了荒诞离奇的图案。程序无法识别出所有的脚印，但迪克·格雷森已然得知，所有人确确实实都来过这里。那些迷乱的脚印看上去如此困惑不解，在这间屋子里来回逡巡，仿佛找不到出路。但曾经，或许有一组脚印的轨迹是简单明了的：它走了几步，直直出了大门。现在他看不到它了。

如果这是迪克·格雷森的安全屋，那么他发现这些脚印时也会像现在这样吓好一跳，但过一会儿，他便心领神会，无奈地笑着把那些脚印打扫干净。换成提姆·德雷克，他可能顾不上及时清理，继续全身心投入到未竟的事业，好久才想起这事，跑去找清洁的用具。

但杰森·陶德不一样。他会拉开门的一刻就骂出声，摔门而去，并一路诅咒所有罪魁祸首，对着空气质问这些人为什么要来。尽管他们每个人单独到访时，他也能坐着好好接待他们，问他们要不要喝点东西。倘若来的人是迪克·格雷森，他们还会接吻，做爱，抱着睡上几小时。他的这间屋子太小了，容不下那么多脚印。一个人站在里面已经觉得挤得要命了。

迪克·格雷森注视着那个被开了锁的柜子。他不想再去打开看里面有什么东西了，即使它的锁开着。他坐到床上，双手夹在膝盖中间，沉默良久。

天亮以前他还要回布鲁德海文去，工作仍旧在等着他。他没法甩开一切去找一个影子。再说，他们能去哪找？世界各地每天都在发生混乱，小到街头巷尾的偷窃，大到旷日持久的战争。阴谋诡计在宇宙里数亿颗星星上接连滋生。还有无数另外的位面，无数不同的宇宙，它们都在编织自己宏大而神秘的歌曲。他们想找也无从起头。

他倒上床，闭上眼睛，想休息一会儿。也许是过于疲劳，他忽然感觉一股无形的重量渐渐压到了他的身上，让他几乎有点喘不上气。杰森·陶德从前总是这样压着他在床上亲吻。他的嘴唇翕张着，拼命想呼吸，却觉得有条温热的舌头好像这时也缓慢伸进了他的口腔，舔舐、游走。也许那是一种书写，他想，舌尖运动的轨迹是一种独特密码，到现在他还不能破解它，只能去感受它。杰森的手掌仿佛也正摩挲过他的下颔，抚摸上他的头发。落在他身上的重量是那么真切可感，让他觉得杰森成了一阵湿热的骤雨，要往他的身体里渗进去。他艰难地把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到一个模糊的人影，而在像头部的地方，有一双眼睛却无比清晰。

那一刻，迪克·格雷森确信自己从那眼睛里看到了什么。我们总说“他的头脑里闪电般划过一个念头”——可他的思想还是快不过闪光。他差点就要爱上他了，他简直为此感到遗憾。

最后他完全睁开了眼，呼吸重新顺畅起来。窗外的天空是黎明前的紫色。他突然决定整个豁出去，开启了和杰森·陶德的私人通话频道。

“杰森，”他说，“你怎么样？”

寂静又弥漫开去。在他以为自己彻底错过最终的机会时，他眼前忽然跳出了新的消息。

“不太好。”杰森回答了他，随即又追加一条，“但好多了。”


End file.
